Entre deux
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Que peut-il bien se passer exactement entre deux aventures des Mugiwara ? C'est ce que je me suis dis et voilà ! Une série de One shot sensée être humoristique.
1. Le miracle

Voici le premier d'une série de One-shot qui, j'espère, sera pas trop long. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez (pourquoi je dis ça moi...)

Les personnages de One piece et tout cet univers merveilleux appartient à Eiichirô Oda

**Le miracle**

« Vite venez ! S'écria Nami en poussant la porte de la cuisine pour sortir. Venez ! C'est un miracle !

― Quoi ? Love-cook ne fait plus partie de l'équipage ? S'enquit Zoro en se réveillant.

― Non, c'est encore mieux ! Eluda Nami en soupirant. Il faut que vous veniez voir !

― Et saches que j'ai tout entendu Marimo ! » Hurla Sanji de ses fourneaux.

Zoro se leva à contrecœur, déçut de la nouvelle pour entrer dans la cuisine, les autres suivant peu après. Tous s'approchèrent de Luffy, méfiant.

« Alors ? Insista la navigatrice. Je vous avais dit que ce n'étais pas un mythe !

― C'est vrai que, quand on le voit de ses propres yeux, ça étonne. Fit remarquer Franky. C'est même carrément SUPER flippant.

― Qui a réussit à lui faire faire cet exploit ? Demanda Zoro, perplexe.

― Ce fut Cook-san. Répondit Robin avec un grand sourire.

― J'ai rien fait de spécial Robin-chwan. » Se défendit Sanji, passant en mode love.

Luffy dormait tranquillement, mâchouillant un bout de viande. La discussion de ses compagnons de voyage ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que la fois où j'ai réussit à abattre une vingtaine de géants assoiffés de sang ! Se vanta Ussop, bombant le torse.

― C'est vrai ? » Cria Chopper, impressionné.

Nami les frappa tout les deux et essaya d'avoir plus d'information.

« Et il le fait à chaque fois à ce moment là Sanji-kun?

― Non, pas toujours mais ça arrive de plus en plus souvent.

― Mince, je croyais que ça n'arrivais que lorsqu'il était en colère… Ou très très sérieux dans des cas SUPER graves. Dit Franky en se grattant la tête.

― C'est ce que l'on croyait tous. Fit remarquer Robin sans se départir de son sourire. Tu crois qui va le refaire ?

― Nami-swan à voulu tout faire pour que toute les conditions soit parfaites pour que ça réapparaisse. Expliqua Sanji, tout fier.

― Et c'est quand que le miracle ? S'impatienta Zoro qui s'assit sur une chaise, las. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui… Ah ! Mais si justement ! Alors avant de mourir à cause de cet ennui j'aimerais, qu'il le fasse ce miracle.

― Attend ! Ça va arriver, j'en suis sûre ! » S'énerva Nami.

Un grand silence ponctua cette déclaration, on entendait seulement Luffy se trémousser sur le petit canapé à côté de la grande table de la cuisine, tenant fermement son bout de viande entre les mains. Il marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles, ce qui eut pour résultat de figer tout le monde. Il éleva soudainement la voix.

« Attention ! Ça arrive ! » Prévint Sanji, redevenu sérieux.

Zoro se releva brusquement, Chopper et Ussop se figèrent. Luffy continua, l'air de rien.

« Trouver un vrai nom pour l'équipage… Être plus prudent en accostant sur une île… Faire gaffe au navire… » Bredouilla Luffy dans son sommeil, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Nami écarquilla les yeux et se recula, imité par tout le monde sauf Robin et Sanji qui commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il alluma une cigarette tranquillement, regardant tour à tour ses amis et Zoro.

« C'est étrange quand on à pas l'habitude, n'es-ce pas ?

― Alors si je m'y attendais… Murmura Nami.

― Mais attention, ça n'arrive jamais quand il est réveillé ! Prévint le blond. Il ne se souvient jamais de ce qu'il dit quand cela lui arrive.

― Dommage mais quand même… Fit remarquer Franky. Heureusement que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible si on me l'avait dit. C'est si…

― C'est étonnant de sa part. Termina Robin. Mais cela rassure quelque part.

― Pour moi, c'était inespéré. Avoua Zoro, un peu méfiant. J'ai quasiment cru que c'était un espoir vain. Cela semble si…

― Mythique mais c'est réel. Fit Sanji. Comme quoi, tu peux aussi avoir des réactions normal et intelligente, tête d'algue. Rien n'est désespéré en fin de compte.

― Oui, comme quoi, c'est possible même venant de lui. Découvrit Ussop, décidant de changer de sujet avant que le bretteur ne put riposter face à la réplique du cuisinier.

― C'est ce qu'on appelle…Commença Chopper.

― Un éclair de génie ! » Terminèrent en chœur tout l'équipage des Mugiwara en riant.

Luffy cligna des yeux, se réveillant soudainement. Il se redressa sur le canapé, se frottant les yeux de ses poings. Il regarda ses compagnons tour à tour, essayant de comprendre la situation. Le jeune homme s'énerva bien vite.

« Qu'es qui se passe ? Qu'es qu'il y a de si drôle ? SANJI ! J'AI FAIM !

― Mon dieu, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Soupira Nami en s'asseyant. Il ne se passe rien Luffy, on parlait juste de la prochaine île sur laquelle on va accoster.

― Mmmm, je vois alors ce sera une île cool ? SANJI !

― Oui c'est bon, je prépare !

― Sûrement Luffy, sûrement… » Dit la jeune femme rousse d'un air distrait.

La navigatrice sourit en repensant à cet instant où il fut intelligent et raisonnable. Elle croisa son regard et toute deux hochèrent la tête. Elles préféraient leur capitaine habituel, plein d'idées farfelues plutôt qu'un capitaine ennuyeux à mourir.


	2. Concours

**Concours**

« Espèce de tête de citron !

― Tête de gazon !

― Love cook à deux berry !

― Bretteur de rien du tout ! »

Nami se mit entre les deux belligérants, exaspérée.

« J'en ai assez de vous voir vous chamailler pour n'importe quoi ! Franky ramène-moi deux chaises et une table et installe-les sur le pont.

― Ok demoiselle j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il les porta prestement alors que Zoro et Sanji était forcé de suivre Nami, qui les tenaient fermement par les oreilles. Elle les contraignit à s'asseoir face à face et posa un bloc note et un crayon.

« Vous deux, vous allez restez ici jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quatre choses que vous aimez bien chez l'autre, en gros, quatre qualités.

― Qu… QUOI ? S'interloqua le bretteur et le cuisinier en même temps.

― Vous m'avez bien comprise, vous ne bougerez pas d'ici tant que ce ne sera pas fait. (elle éleva la voix en voyant que tout le monde s'était attroupé tout autour d'eux) Je ne veux voir personne sur le pont sans une bonne raison d'y être, on les laisse se débrouiller.

― Sale sorcière !

― Ne parle pas de Nami-san ainsi !

― Arrêtez tout les deux et faites ce que je vous ai ordonnez. »

Sanji croisa les bras et se renfonça dans son siège, jetant un regard méprisant à Zoro qui en faisait tout autant.

« Bonne chance, nous, on vous laisse. » Conclut Nami en faisant signe au reste de l'équipage de déguerpir.

« Le coup dur ! Commenta Franky en bricolant dans son atelier.

― Tu m'étonnes, moi je ne pourrais pas. Avoua Usopp qui le regardait travailler, flanqué de Luffy qui avait un morceau de viande avec lui. Mais j'en avais marre de les voir se disputer et se battre pour un oui ou pour un non.

― C'est drôle pourtant. Déclara Luffy d'une petite voix. S'ils se chamaillent plus, on s'amusera moins.

― Si c'est le cas, ce qui est improbable, cela ne me manquera pas.

Sanji tapota tranquillement le bout du crayon sur la table, réfléchissant aux fameuses qualités que le bretteur pouvait avoir. De son côté, Zoro ne cherchait plus, il croisait les bras et essayait de dormir sur cet inconfortable chaise.

« Non mais franchement, quel idée ! Marmonna t-il.

― Pour une fois, on est d'accord mais on est mal barré. Je peux pas t'encadrer, c'est bien simple.

― Pareil !

― Tient par exemple, tu bois tellement que ton foie doit ressembler à une outre toujours pleine.

― Et toi, ton sourcil en vrille ressemble à un serpent. »

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, se redressant sur leur chaise.

« On a la même idée ? S'enquit Sanji.

― Je crois oui ! »

« Non mais vraiment, les garçons de ce navire sont tous débiles ou c'est fait exprès ?

― Je pense que c'est une façon de se décontracté entre deux aventures. Développa Robin, pensive. Et d'évité de penser au pire.

― Et Luffy ?

― Il vit à l'instinct, sa façon de se comporter est difficile à cerner par moment. »

Nami réfléchit un instant, sourcils froncés, puis replongea dans son magazine.

« Tu dois avoir raison, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Une heure plus tard, Nami et Robin décidèrent d'aller voir ou en était Sanji et Zoro. Nami fut bouche bée par le résultat et par les premiers mots qu'elle entendit.

« Avec ton costard, tu ressembles à un pingouin de loin !

― Ton regard de meurtrier à ôté toute envie à ta mère de te prendre dans ses bras, la seule fois qu'elle l'a fait, elle t'a jeté au loin d'où ta perte de neurone depuis. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, debout et toujours face à face. Soudain, ils se rassirent pour inscrire quelques choses sur leur bloc.

« Pas mal la tienne. Commenta Sanji. Je n'aurai pas cru que tu la ferais, un point pour toi.

― C'était pas mal non plus mais peut-être un peu trop longue.

― Oui j'y ai pensé au moment où je l'ai dis.

― Attend écoute celle-là : Tu as pris tellement de râteau que tu dois être un expert en ramassage de feuilles.

― Aïe ! Il vaut mieux dire « ordures » dans ces cas-là, ça fais plus mal et c'est plus vexant.

― Tu as raison, je vais la noter celle-là. Donc, encore un point pour moi.

― Cela fait donc 15-13, tu te rattrapes. »

Robin riait alors que Nami n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« M…mais… Qu'es que…

― On dirait qu'ils ont trouvé une autre occupation. » Fit observer Robin.

La navigatrice s'approcha, furieuse.

« Qu'es que vous faîtes tout les deux ?

― Oh ! Nami-san ! Lumière de ma vie, tout va bien ?

― Non, tout ne va pas bien et répond à ma question.

― Comme on ne trouvait pas les qualités de l'un pour l'autre, on a décidé de se refaire un nouveau répertoire de vannes et d'insultes. Pour être plus inspiré, on s'est dit que ce serait mieux sous forme d'un concours.

― C'est plus stimulant que faire semblant de s'apprécier. Commenta Zoro en recomptant ses points.

― Et en plus Marimo utilise son cerveau un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça quand on réfléchit bien. S'enthousiasma Sanji.

― Espèce d'encens anti-moustique répugnant !

― Tu me l'as déjà faites celle-là.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Nami avait mal au crâne à force d'essayer de comprendre leur jeu.

« C'est pas possible, dis-moi que je rêve…

― Tu ne rêve pas, mon amie.

― J'en ai une ! T'es tellement imbibé d'alcool que t'as aucun risque de te dessécher au soleil.

― Je sais pas trop… T'as quand même le point mais faut l'oser.

― 16-14, tu peux abandonner, je suis toujours devant.

― Je vais gagner, tu vas voir ! » Menaça Zoro en se concentrant au maximum de ses capacité.

Nami eut un petit soupir, elle avait abandonné tout espoir de les réconcilier pour de bon, ces deux là.

« Au moins, dis-toi qu'ils ne se battent pas de la même manière que d'habitude. » Tenta Robin.


	3. Tribunal

**Tribunal**

« Luffy, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot comprit ? Je sais que c'est toi qui à piller le frigo alors que j'allais dans la réserve deux minute ! A cause de toi, on va devoir se restreindre !

― Mais Sanji, j'avais faim. Se plaignit Chapeau de paille, penaud.

― Ah ouais ? Et c'était une raison suffisante peut-être ?

― Et comment sais-tu que c'est moi hein ?

― Tu viens de l'avouer, crétin !

― Peut-être mais j'ai peut-être des complices, qui sais ? C'est toujours moi le fautif, jamais les autres. Tu n'as jamais aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, je protège peut-être quelqu'un, tu n'en sais rien. »

Le blondinet l'observa, lui et son air presque sérieux, puis se renfrogna. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, soudain soupçonneux.

« Et tu avouerais tes crimes si je te disais que je ne vais pas de punir ? »

Luffy hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, je ne te crois pas.

― Pas même le nom de tes fameux complices ?

― Même pas ! »

Sanji allait le menacer avec un coup de pied bien placé quand Usopp intervint.

« Et si on le jugeait ? Tu chercherais des preuves de sa culpabilité et de celle de ses complices comme ça, tu ne lui donneras pas de coup de pied pour rien.

― On est des pirates je te signale, la justice, c'est pas vraiment notre… truc. Moi j'aime régler ça avec un bon coup de pied.

― Tu veux prouver sa culpabilité oui ou non ?

― Plus que tout.

― Bon alors laisse faire le Capitaine Usopp, vu comme c'est partit, il risque de se débattre quand tu voudras le frapper. Pour l'instant c'est juste un suspect.

― Je te laisse faire alors, moi, j'emporte ton suspect et direction la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine du Sunny, presque tous était réunit pour le fameux « jugement » de Luffy. Usopp donna quelques coups sur la table avec son marteau.

« Bien, le procès peut commencer. Sanji contre Monkey D. Luffy, d'une pierre deux coups, nous réglerons la bataille de la nourriture contre Luffy et procèderons à la sanction qui s'impose.

― Attend… Intervint Sanji, perplexe. Pourquoi je le laisse faire cette comédie ridicule déjà ?

― Parce que la pêche n'est pas bonne aujourd'hui et qu'on à rien à faire d'autre. Expliqua Franky. Et que je trouve ça SUPER marrant.

― Et pourquoi Luffy à une avocate diablement sexy et moi une algue ?

― Luffy à demander Nami parce qu'elle le dispense d'honoraire pour une fois. Expliqua à son tour Robin. Et voyant que Zoro voulait rester à l'écart de l'affaire, elle l'a emmené avec elle pour le désigné comme avocat.

― Tant que c'est Nami-san qui me l'impose, je ne dirais plus rien.

― Silence dans la salle ! Les témoins restés dehors pour l'instant, nous vous appellerons dès que ce sera le moment. Allez-y Ma chère.

―Alors comme ça, vous auriez vu mon client, pauvre de surcroît, piller votre réfrigérateur ? Interrogea Nami.

― N… Non Nami-swan ! Mais je suis sûr que c'est lui, c'est toujours lui le fautif.

― Donc vous ne l'avez pas vu faire ?

― Non, mais qui d'autres pourrait manger tout un frigo remplie en deux minutes Nami-san ? »

La navigatrice eut un instant de réflexion, il était extrêmement ardu de défendre un cas comme Luffy. C'était peut-être un challenge impossible à relever finalement.

« Zut, il n'a pas tord ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'appelle à la barre mon témoin, Usopp.

― Bien, allé chercher le cyborg et appelez moi M. le juge. »

« Pouvez-vous confirmer que le cuisinier, ici présent, n'était pas dans sa cuisine ?

― Non, il n'y était pas puisqu'il était avec moi dans la réserve à me faire des remontrances sur la quantité de cola que j'utilise en ce moment. Mais à quoi elle sert ta question ? Il le dit lui-même qu'il n'y était pas.

― Excusez-moi ma chère, mais cela ne nous dit pas qui était dans la cuisine. Fit remarquer Usopp. »

Nami avoir presque déposé toute ses cartes, Luffy était vraiment un cas désespéré et elle avait fait une grossière erreur.

« J'ai finis Usopp.

― Appelez-moi M. le juge ! A vous Maître Roronoa. »

Zoro se leva enfin, fit craquer ses doigts d'une manière sinistre et se planta devant Luffy qu'on avait ficelé sur une chaise depuis le début du procès. Le bretteur se pencha lentement.

« C'est toi qui a pillé le frigo ? A cause de toi, Nami m'a tiré de ma sieste et je suis obligé de faire le guignol pour face de citron. T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau Luffy.

― Objection ! S'écria Nami. Il fait son regard de tueur pour intimider mon client et le menace ! »

Zoro se tourna vers Usopp.

« T'as un problème ?

― N… Non ! Objection rejeté, c'est son regard normal et je tiens à ma vie. Répondez à la question Monkey D. Luffy.

― J'ai rien fait.

― Ce sera tout alors mais y a intérêt que t'es vraiment rien fait. J'appelle mon témoin Nico Robin à la barre.

― C…Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Robin ? Déclara Nami, choqué pendant que cette dernière entrait.

― Comme ça ! » Fit l'archéologue avec un petit rire.

Elle se plaça sur la chaise à côté d'Usopp, Zoro se mit face à elle.

« Est-il vrai que tu as vu Luffy et son complice piller le frigo ?

― Oui.

― Hé ! Mais y avait personne dans la salle ! » Protesta Luffy en gigotant.

Un court silence s'ensuivit après cette révélation.

« Montre-nous comment tu as procédé. » Demanda le bretteur.

Robin croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, soudain un œil apparut sur le four, regardant les pirates innocemment.

« Je cherchais Nami et, à tout hasard, j'ai regardé ici et j'ai tout vu.

― C'est intéressant, t'es en mesure de nous dire qui est le complice ? Conclut Zoro.

― Exactement, n'es-ce pas… Long Nez-kun ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Usopp qui se sentit très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Il donna un coup de marteau, ne quittant pas des yeux Sanji qui bouillait de rage.

« Nami, détache-moi s'il te plait. Souffla Luffy à Nami qui s'exécuta sans poser de question.

― L'audience est levé ! Cria t-il en bondissant en direction de la porte, Chapeau de paille le suivant de près.

― Attend un peu, imbécile ! Hurla Sanji en le poursuivant. Luffy et toi allez recevoir la correction de votre vie.

― C'est de ta faute s'il a fallut que je fasse le clown. Continua Zoro en se joignant au cuisinier. Vous allez me le payez ! »

Les autres membres de l'équipage sortirent de la cuisine pour regarder les deux fautifs essayer vainement d'échapper à leurs dangereux poursuivants.

« Qui l'eut cru que celui qui avait la SUPER idée d'un tribunal était en fait le véritable coupable… Se demanda Franky.

― Personne mais tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Répondit Nami.

― Attend, t'es sûr que c'est la bonne formule ?

― On s'en fiche, du moment que Zoro et Sanji pour une fois ne se battent pas. Et Robin, que je ne t'y reprenne plus à prendre le partie cet idiot de bretteur.

― D'accord, Nami, je ne le ferais plus. »

Le petit renne sortit et se mit à côté de Robin, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ils se courent après ?

― Pour une histoire de juge coupable, de tribunal et de nourriture. » Raconta le cyborg.

Le pauvre Chopper ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage et retourna dans l'infirmerie.

D'ailleurs, le jugement de Luffy contre la nourriture ne fut pas résolu, mais Usopp et Luffy reçurent une correction dont ils se souvinrent longtemps après enfin… surtout Usopp parce que Luffy a l'habitude depuis le temps.

Plus je la relie, plus je me dis qu'il y a un petit Robin/Zoro quelque part... Ou alors je commence à voir des choses qui n'existe pas (je me fais peur...)

Bien, j'espère que cela vous as quand même plut


	4. Interrogation Postmortem

Ce one-shot m'est venu comme ça, je me demandais où Brook s'était fait cette "blessure" car on la voit déjà quand il est vivant...

Bref, je vous laisse lire.

[Le monde de One piece est toujours à Oda-sama, mais j'aimerais vraiment louer Sanji. Et Nami à l'occasion pour lui demander pourquoi je deviens comme elle niveau caractère]

Interrogation post-mortem

« Ça y est ? Tu es sûr qu'il dort ?

― Sûr, il a fermé les paup… enfin il bouge plus. Je… suis pas si sûr de moi en fait.

― Usopp !

― Il nous aurait déjà posé des questions, Luffy, réfléchis un tant sois p… Non j'ai rien dis oublie.

― Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre que vous vous intéressiez à ce genre de futilité. »

Les deux pirates se tournèrent vers la navigatrice de l'équipage, assise confortablement sur son siège. Elle s'était détourné de son magazine pour les couver du regard, méfiante. A côté d'elle, Robin eut un petit rire, curieuse de connaître la suite.

« Mais Nami ! Protesta Luffy. Je me suis toujours posé la question, pas toi ? »

Cette dernière plissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas nier.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mais vous pouvez toujours lui demandé. Brook vous dira tout je suppose.

― Non, on va plutôt demandé à Chopper, lui au moins il saura. »

Usopp appela le petit renne qui accourut, accompagné de Franky.

« Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit Chopper.

― C'est pour te demander une explication à ceci.

― Tu es sûr ?

― Oui, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

Robin et Nami regardèrent, toujours intrigué, Chopper faire son examen minutieux.

« J'ai toujours eu la conviction qu'il se l'était fait lors d'un combat épique de son vivant. Déclara Franky avant de boire une gorgée de son cola.

― Moi, je pense qu'il se l'était faire en se prenant un coin de table ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ajouta Robin, cynique.

― D'une façon anodine quoi. » Compléta Nami avec un soupir

Chopper se releva, rangeant ce qui lui avait servit pour examiner de près la cicatrice.

« Alors ?

― Alors je ne sais pas. S'énerva le petit renne en se grattant la tête. Ce n'est pas très commun, je ne comprends pas comment il a put se faire cette balafre.

― Zut. Dit Luffy en se penchant vers Brook. Bon, on à pas le choix.

― Qu'es que tu vas f… Arrête ! » Hurla Usopp en tendant le bras vers le capitaine.

Luffy saisit la veste de Brook et le secoua de sorte à le réveillé.

« Que… Que se passe t-il Luffy-san ? Bredouilla le squelette.

― Elle vient d'où ta cicatrice ?

― Quoi ?

― Ta cicatrice là, sur ton front. Répéta Luffy en la touchant du bout du doigt. Comment tu as fait pour qu'elle est une forme si originale ?

― On sait que tu te l'ais fait avant de devenir un squelette parce qu'elle part pas quand tu bois du lait. Acheva Usopp, fier de lui.

― Ma… cicatrice… »

Brook passa un doigt squelettique sur la fêlure sur son crâne. Luffy le lâcha pour le laisser s'asseoir sur le banc.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

― Oui, bien sûr.

― C'est vraiment gênant… Luffy-san, Usopp-san.

― Allez, ce ne doit pas être si terrible. » L'encouragea Robin.

Il baissa les y… la tête, doutant encore quelques secondes.

« Cette cicatrice… est dû à un regrettable incident.

― Un incident comment ? Lors d'une bagarre ?

― Non, une erreur dans le maniement de mon épée. »

Un terrible silence s'abattit sur le pont du Sunny.

« Attend, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui te l'ai faite ? Demanda Franky, interloqué.

― Mais quel abruti ! S'exclama Nami.

― C'était lorsque j'ai commencé à inventé ma technique au violon, pour remplacer mon archet par mon épée. La lame avait glissé et voilà le résultat. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive que ce genre de chose arrive, mais beaucoup moins souvent. Ah chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que je vais passé de vie à trépas... Ah ! Mais je suis déjà mort ! Yohohoho !

― Mais quel abruti ! Répéta la navigatrice qui avait une forte envie de le frapper, d'un coup. C'est à croire que vous êtes tous des imbéciles dans cet équipage.

― Pas étonnant, vu le recruteur. Expliqua Franky en désignant Luffy qui était mort de rire.

― Je parlais de toi aussi. Grommela Nami en lui lançant au visage son poing. Un exhibitionniste, un mort-vivant, mais quel équipe de dingue je vous jure.

― Wouah ! Ussop, elle me fait peur ! S'écria le petit renne en se cachant derrière Robin.

― Elle peut parler, elle est obsédée par l'argent. Murmura Ussop en s'enfuyant en quatrième vitesse en s'apercevant que Nami s'était retournée vers lui.

― Et bien ! Termina Robin pour avoir le mot de la fin. On croit avoir tout vu mais il arrive toujours quelques choses d'incongru ! »


End file.
